A Friend in Need
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Yu is tired of constantly giving Mika his blood, so he give the vampire a substitute who is willing to but the vampire refuses to eat. Contains: Mika/Yoichi, and one-sided Mika/Yu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I not own anything from Seraph of the End.

Mika had been craving for days. Everyday it seemed he needed more, wanted more blood from Yu. It felt good. Right after the boy would take a shower, stripped of his shirt, Mika would take a bite. Blood was so thick and so invigorating to from Yu. It made Mika grave it more and more. But he knew that if he drank too much Yu wouldn't be able to do much. His limbs would be weak, and he'd need time to heal after each bite.

However, Mika's cravings were not the main problem at this moment. It was that stupid brunette. What was his name? Yoichi? The human was so intrigued with his Hyu that it began to irk him. He didn't like it when Yu's friends would take long periods of time with him. Yu was only for _him._ No one else.

Watching them laugh and talk, seeing the brunette blush boiled his _own_ blood. He wanted to walk over and snatch his Yu away from that human and drink his blood with delight. But he couldn't. Not when everyone was already weary of him.

His first appearance was not the best one. Nor was his first try at being civil with the humans.

When they had first arrived he had been silent and still silent whenever someone had tried to strike a conversation with him. He only talked to Yu. That's who he only needed in this world.

The brunette, Yoichi, had laughed with Yu when he had caught the glare of Mika. He had stopped shortly and began to cower in the gaze. Yu had noticed and followed the brunette eyes to Mika sitting on the dusty porch. He frowned.

"Yoichi, I'm sorry." Yu whispers to the other. "He gets jealous."

"No, no." Yoichi smiled sympathetically. "It's fine."

Unknowingly, Mika could hear their whole conversation. It made the vampire scowl even more and toot his nose up at the brunette. Yoichi was weak. He wondered how such a weak human still survived.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Yoichi giggled. "Most people become agitated when their hungry."

Yu went frigid and touched his neck. The last time he had given Mika blood the vampire was not so gentle as before. And now Mika tended to get more blood than he should.

"Are you okay Yu?" Yoichi asks seeing his friend distraught. "Something wrong?"

Mika's ears perked as he looked at Yu from the porch. His eyes zoomed in one them, seeing if Yu had been hurt.

"I'm alright." Yu gave a dry laugh.

Truth be told, Yu had been feeling weaker ever since Mika's _feedings_ became more and more relevant and needy. He could barely find the strength to stand or lift his sword.

"I'll give him some of my blood if you want." Yoichi suggests knowing exactly what was wrong with the boy. "Do you think he would mind?"

"In sure your blood is sweet just like you." Yu smiled seeing the boy blush. He then became grim. "I don't think I can handle another feeding."

Mika's nose twitch and scowl disappeared from his face as he continued to listen.

"Did you tell him that?" Yoichi asks with concern. "He needs to know."

Yu looked away. "Yoichi...would you really share your blood with him?"

The brunette gulped. After a few seconds he nodded, "Yes. If it means making you better then yes I will."

"Would you...for me this time...share your blood with him?"

Yoichi was cold. His eyes were wide saucers. Mika was just the same but his expression soon had died and replaced with anger. They saw him as weak and dependent. He didn't need Yoichi's stupid blood.

"Time to eat!" Shinoa bursts through the screen door scaring Mika. "Come in guys it's late and who knows what could be lurking in the dark!"

Mika, Yu, and Yoichi had all come into the house. Mika didn't eat at the table as usual and avoided contact with any of the squad. His dinner always came after Yu's where he would take the boy to his room and would drink all he wanted. He could hear them laugh and joke, even be serious sometimes at the table, but he never interjected unless when his Yu was put on spot light or someone reminding them of their past.

Dinner had ended soon, they all had showered and went to their collective rooms. Mika waited patiently on his bed for Yu to walk in, fresh from his bath, and ready to give his blood. He had shrugged off earlier's conversation that Yu had with that brunette as all talk. That weak human wouldn't ever give blood. Mika had waited for hours.

Finally, when he had heard the crack of his door squeak, he snapped his head to it so fast that he could have broken his neck. A figure slowly entered the room. It smelled like Yu's shampoo. A smile appeared on Mika's face.

When the body fully came into the room, Mika was utterly surprised to see Yoichi standing there nervously toying with his brunette locks.

"Uhmm...I...Yu said that I can give you my blood...um...He wasn't feeling to good." the boy was a blushing and scared mess. "I.."

Angered, Mika turned his head the other way. "Get out."

"B-But…" Yoichi was red down to his feet. "You have to eat-Yu said that if you don't-"

"Where is Yu?" Mika got up and walked in front of him. "What is he doing? I don't need your blood, you filthy human."

"F-Filthy?" Yoichi repeated feelings his eyes burn for a second. He tried to blink away the tears but they wouldn't leave. "I-I just wanted to help you."

"I don't need your help." Mika snapped not caring if the boy were about to cry. "Get out."

Yoichi turned to leave, as he did a whiff of his scent hit Mika. He was violently spun back and growled at by the vampire.

"Why do you smell like him?" Mika bared his fangs as if he were about to rip the boy into pieces.

The brunette struggled for a moment. "He...He told me that you like the way he s-smells and he gave me his shampoo so it can remind him of you."

Mika let go of the frightened boy who scurried out of his room. He sat back in his bed and listened for any other sounds to see if Yu were going to come tonight.

Nothing made a sound.

Except for the soft crying down hall that no human could probably hear. Mika's eye twitched. He knew it was that brunette, Yoichi, crying down the hall. The vampire had not moved from his bed and did not care if the boy was crying.

If it were Yu, then things would be different.

Mika had spent all night waiting for someone who hadn't shown up. Yu had stayed in his room, sleeping and healing from their last encounters. Now, the vampire felt a hunger build in his stomach from not eating when he should have.

Morning was rough when he saw Yu training with the other squad members. He looked rested and even more delicious than usual. From the corner of his eye he saw Yoichi, who looked unwell.

"Yoichi!" Yu smiled running over to the boy. He whispered. "Sorry about last night. He must have taken more than needed, you look pretty pale and your eyes are red like you haven't got any sleep."

Mika listened quietly.

"Ooh." Yoichi scratched his head. "We...uh...I..didn't..."

"Hey!" Kimizuki yelled calling for Yu. "You just can't leave in the middle of training to go talk!"

Yu nodded and trailed off toward telephone pole. He looked back and gave Yoichi a thumbs up and mouthed the words 'Thank you'.

Sighing shamefully, Yoichi fixed his gear again, his fingers fumbling over his weapon. He looked up to see if anyone were busy to help him but when he did so he met the eyes of Mika who sat on the porch with a scowl on his face.

Hurriedly, Yoichi fixed his weapon avoiding the vampires glare and scampered to train with Mitsuba.

 **A/N:** I hope you guys like it so far! Remember to review, favorite, or follow! Lovies~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Seraph of the End.

Mika couldn't take it anymore. It had been a week.

A week!

He could hear blood pumping through their veins and it was beginning to drive him mad. Watching them work, exercise, and _breathe_ was really working on his nerves. It would be just seconds before he snatches Yu and takes a bite.

"Does he have to be so delicious?" he mumbled watching the boy train from the porch. He was beginning to become weak in the knees just thinking about sucking his teeth into that sweet neck. "Dammit."

His vision was becoming blurry and he really was losing strength as the days began to pass. Yu almost seemed ignorant to the fact that his best friend wasn't getting what he needs.

"Uh...Mika-chan?"

Turning his head, he saw it was that brunette from earlier. He was somewhat shaking in fear and nervously holding what looked to be a glass of lemonade in his hand.

"What do you want?" Mika asks monotonously. He narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Hurry it up."

"I...uh...Lemonade?" Yoichi asks pushing the glass in front of the vampire. "I-I'm sorry for what happened the other day and I hope you can forgive me! I didn't mean to come off that way-"

"Please save your apologies." Mika cut him short as he was looking toward Yu. "I don't need them. Now leave me alone."

Yoichi's face became red, tears prickled in his eyes. "I...alright."

Before the brunette had scampered off, he placed the drink near the blonde and gave a slight bow.

Mika eyed it cautiously then rolled his eyes. What was wrong with these humans couldn't they take a hint? He looked toward the glass and curiously picked it up and took a sniff.

"What the…" Mika took in another sniff. There was something powerful about the drink, sweet, and...and enticing. He held it closer to his nose. It smelled like regular lemonade but there was...was…

"Blood." the vampire breathed in the fresh scent.

It was sweet, but had a slight bitterness underneath it. Mika's heart thumped loudly in his chest, his eyes widened and heat rise throughout his whole body. His fangs emerged from his mouth.

"Whose…" He paused as he looked out to the team training. His eyes landed on the brunette shooting arrows at unmarked targets.

The blood was a little too sweet to be Yuu's and most likely any others person's in this group. Mika felt anger build up. What gave that filthy human the right to...The vampire growled underneath his breath. He didn't need their help. He never needed their help! He wasn't weak! But…

He trembled as he looked at the glass of pink lemonade. Instincts were telling him if he didn't drink, he'd die. He saw that the glass was getting closer and closer to his mouth...Then he took a small gulp and soon he spat it out.

It was...It was so _good._

He could still taste it on his lips and tongue. Accidentally, he had dropped the glass in horror. He had taken blood from a human who wasn't Yuu and it was better than his. So much better and oh god.

Mika wanted _more._

"F...fuck!" he snapped covering his mouth with his arm. His heart continued to pound against his ribcage.

Looking around to see if anyone had saw him, no one did, he vanished to his room.

The day had quickly became night. Everyone had returned to their rooms and began their nightly rituals. Yoichi sighed as he took off his gear and looked in the mirror. Yu had asked him what was wrong since it had looked he had been crying. Yoichi only smiled an told him it was allergies. How could he tell him that he was embarrassed? That Mika, Yu's childhood friend, had been rude to him? He couldn't.

"Why am I like this?" Yoichi asks staring at himself in the mirror. "Why do I always…" he felt tears again. "Why me?"

He could hear running water from the bathroom stop. That was Yu. The boy must have just finished and now it was his turn to go.

That's how it went ever since they came to this house. First Mika, then Mitsuba, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yu, and lastly Yoichi. Said boy gathered his clothes and made his way for the door.

When he got to the bathroom, he had cut the water up to the hottest temperature there was and watched as the steam filled the room. He slowly stripped himself then hopped into the screeching hot water.

"Ouch." he mumbled as the hot water squirted onto his not so good bandaged arm.

He unwrapped it slowly and mentally cursed himself from being so stupid. When he had got back from training to see the glass of lemonade spilled and broken on the porch, he should have known Mika wouldn't accept his blood.

"He probably hates me." the boy sadly smiled. "I shouldn't have tried."

He tried to wash away the feeling. Literally. He scrubbed himself as if trying to rid the thoughts of earlier. It wouldn't change anything but at least he could be clean.

"Has he not eaten at all this week?" Yoichi ponders as he washed his hair. "That's so unhealthy."

Mika was far in his room but he could _smell_ Yoichi from the bathroom. He didn't know why now he was hooked on the boys scent but he could smell from it a mile away.

"It must be from where he cut himself." Mika licked his lips as he sniffed the faint smell of blood from down the hall. He was beginning to crave.

He couldn't handle it anymore.

He rose from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. It was good thing that he was a vampire. He was sure that a normal human would he loud while he could easily make his way.

Yoichi had been to busy with his thoughts and bathing to hear another person enter the bathroom with him.

"Yoichi."

Said boy almost fell as he turned around to see Mika standing outside the shower, emotionless as he stared at him.

"M-M-Mika!" Yoichi cried as he tried to cover himself with the shower curtain. "What are you doing here?"

In a second, Mika was in the shower, uncaring about his clothes getting wet as he let his fangs show. He pushed the other boy to the bath title walled.

Yoichi would have screamed in horror if Mika hadn't covered his mouth in time. Terrified, he watched as Mika came down onto his neck.

"Hmmpf!" Yoichi cried as Mika took a bite. He could feel himself be drained of blood as his knees went weak. He was able to mumble only a few word through the vampires hand. "Mi...Mika-chan!"

The vampire couldn't hear him. All he heard was the thumping of blood and and the beating of Yoichi's heart. He made a small groan before pulling away to look at the frail brunette.

"Yoichi?" Mika ask shaking the smaller naked male whose blinked until they finally closed. "Y-Yoichi!?"

"Nnnn." The brunette passed out on the wall.

"Yoichi!" Mika eyes widened as he slowly shook the boy. "Please wake up!"

Outside in the halls, Yu had been planning to give his blood to Mika this night. It had been a whole week without giving and he thought Mika deserved it for being so good these past few days with the others and now that he was all healed up, he wouldn't mind it. Plus, it was time to give Yoichi a break.

"Mika…" Yu smiled as he knocked on the blonde boys door. "Are you awake?"

Slowly he opened the door to see that the room was empty.

"Where did you go?" He asks.

Suddenly there was a shriek down the hall. Quickly he ran to where it was heard and found the team surrounding the bathroom.

"What did you do to Yoichi!?" Kimizuki cried.

Hastily, Yu made his way through the others and entered the bathroom. His heart stopped. There was Yoichi wrapped in a towel, practically naked, and passed out in Mika's arms...blood dripping from the humans neck.

"M-Mika…" Yu lips trembled as he looked at Yoichi in his arms. "Why would you…"

He and Mika met eyes. The blonde was shaking his head and trying to explain what had happened but all Yu could hear was his own heart breaking.

Yu began to shake. "How could you do something like this?"

 **A/N:** I hope you guys like this! Remember to review, fave, or follow! Lovies~!


End file.
